


Hanahaki

by sekhmetpaws



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Facebook: DRARRY : Fanfiction and Fanart, Hanahaki Disease, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 17:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20231452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekhmetpaws/pseuds/sekhmetpaws
Summary: Você fez flores cresceram nos meus pulmões e, embora elas sejam lindas, eu não consigo mais respirar





	Hanahaki

-Estúpido Potter. -Draco murmurou. -Estúpido. Estúpido. Estúpido!

Sua cabeça pendeu para frente, cansada. Sua testa encontrou apoio no assento do vaso. Que nojo. Ele nunca teria em sã consciência se permitido fazer aquilo. Mas, não estava em sã consciência. Sua visão turvava. Sua cabeça doía. Seu peito doía. Sua alma doía.

Ele havia saído as pressas da aula de Transfigurações. Por um momento, pensou que a tosse rouca e espaçada não atrapalharia. Que ingenuidade. Logo, a crise se transformou em uma série interminável. O olhar sério da professora o encarou, mas, ele não teve tempo para vê-lo, saindo da sala cuspindo desculpas engasgadas, correndo em direção ao primeiro lugar que passou pela sua cabeça. O banheiro feminino do segundo andar.

Seus olhos lacrimejaram quando ele se debruçou mais uma vez para vomitar.

Merda.

Estava ficando pior.

Muito pior.

“Pelo menos não são rosas”, Murta havia lhe dito. “Os espinhos te cortariam de dentro para fora”.

Que diferença fariam se fossem rosas?

Draco esfregou a boca com as costas da mão. Sangue.

Estava ficando pior.

Talvez fosse melhor que fossem rosas.

Aquele pesadelo acabaria mais rápido.

Agora, que tinha um contato tão próximo, sabia que lírios era uma flor estupidamente grande.

Estúpidos lírios.

Estúpido Potter.

Ele escorregou para o chão, cansado.

O que seu pai pensaria se o visse ali, caído no chão do banheiro abandonado?

Estúpido Potter.

Sua cabeça encontrou o azulejo frio.

Talvez isso ajudasse a dor a se afastar.

Estúpido Potter.

Lírios tinham um pólen grosso e nojento que amargava a boca e secava sua garganta.

Estúpidos lírios.

Estúpido Potter.

Draco engastou, levando as mãos á garganta, tossindo desesperadamente.

Cuspiu mais uma pétala larga e branca.

Estúpidos lírios.

Estúpido Potter.

Ele estava tentando ao máximo tentar esconder sua condição, mas, ao passo que a doença -sim, doença- avançava para a próxima fase, tudo ficaria bem mais difícil.

Draco não precisara de médico nenhum para diagnosticá-lo. Era mais do que óbvio quando tossiu a primeira pétala. É claro, foi um pouco difícil cair em si no começo. Nunca poderia imaginar que algo saído dos antigos contos puro sangue podia ser minimamente real. Ainda assim, estava ali, o chão do banheiro coberto de lírios. O gosto metálico do sangue na boca.

Hanahaki. A doença do amor não correspondido.

Draco se sentia idiota só de pensar nisso.

Hanahaki vinha de uma mistura de palavras do japonês e significava literalmente “vomitar flores”.

Como o amor, os sintomas da doença cresciam com o tempo. Podiam demorar meses ou até anos para os primeiros apareceram, mas, assim que saíam as primeiras pétalas tudo estava perdido.

Par Draco, as pétalas haviam surgido a mais ou menos dois anos. Insistentemente tossidas em momentos inoportunos e irritantes. A dor era mais psicológica que física. Um penoso e constante lembrete. Mas, agora, flores inteiras forçavam dolosamente sua saída para fora. Ele sabia que era só uma questão de tempo para chegar á última fase. Agora mesmo, flores estavam crescendo em seus órgãos internos, se espalhando rapidamente. Talvez pétalas começassem a desabrochar de seus ouvidos ou enraizar-se em suas veias.

Draco olhou para si mesmo assustado, com medo de ver os hediondos lírios crescendo diretamente dos seus pulsos. Não ver nada não o fez ficar mais aliviado. Ele cobriu o rosto com as mãos. Era só uma questão de tempo para chegar á última fase… As flores finalmente seriam suficientes para obstruir seus pulmões e traqueia, sufocando-o como as palavras de amor nunca ditas, presas no fundo de sua garganta.

Pois Draco Malfoy estava profundamente apaixonado por Harry Potter e isso o estava matando.

…

Ele saiu tropegamente do banheiro. Pelo menos dessa vez Murta não estava lá para “ajuda-lo” com seus “conselhos”. Não aguentaria voltar para a aula agora. Sua garganta raspava. Ele evitava beber água durantes as piores crises. As pétalas entupiam sua garganta e não deixavam o líquido descer tornando tudo pior. Ás vezes, ele só queria gritar.

Era preciso rever suas opçãos.

Ok.

Nenhuma.

Não é um bom começo.

Ok.

Haviam três caminhos.

Primeiro, ele podia aceitar a morte.

Bom, era basicamente isso que ele estava fazendo no momento.

Próximo.

Antes do estágio final, as flores poderiam ser removidas cirurgicamente. Porém, o sentimento que provocara a doença seria removido também.

Esse era um dos motivos pelo qual Draco fazia questão de esconder sua condição.

Uma solução tão simples. Tão rápida. Tão sem consequencias.

Certamente, é o que ele diria também a qualquer um que lhe perguntasse.

Ninguém valia a pena um calvário penoso como aquele. Uma degeneração lenta e dolorosa até o afogamento certo.

Principalmente aquele estúpido Harry Potter. Com seus cabelos bagunçados estúpidos. E aqueles óculos redondos estúpidos. E sua vassoura estúpida. E seus estúpidos e magníficos olhos cor de jade, sua cor favorita….

Draco não podia abrir mão daquele sentimento.

Por mais que doesse.

Por mais que o estivesse matando.

O amor por Harry Potter parecia ser a única coisa boa no mundo. A única coisa boa nele mesmo. Sua única certeza. A única coisa que o fazia seguir em frente.

E por fim, Harry Potter poderia corresponder o seu amor.

Mas, é claro que isso nunca aconteceria.

Draco baixou os olhos, cansado, seguindo pelo corredor.

A marca negra em seu braço queimava, mas, sua garganta havia parado de arranhar.

O fim estava próximo.

Ele ia matar Dumbledore.

Seu pai ficaria orgulhoso.

O Lord das Trevas ia assumir o poder.

Ele ia morrer sem a humilhação de ser rejeitado por Harry Potter, que nunca saberia sobre seus sentimentos e talvez o odiasse ainda mais.

E Harry Potter, de alguma maneira milagrosa, sobreviveria como sempre, se casaria com a Weasley fêmea e teria seu final feliz. Esse pensamento o enchia de melancolia, mas, no fundo, a felicidade de Harry Potter era a sua felicidade e isso era o suficiente.

E falando no diabo…

No seu andar sem rumo, adentrou um corredor. Seu coração doeu ao observar o menino que sobreviveu encostado distraidamente na parede cercado por seu grupo de amigos grifinórios estúpidos. O sorriso que o moreno abriu o fez perder o ar. Ele olhava em sua direção, Draco sabia que não era por sua causa mas, por alguma piada imbecil que o ruivo pobretão devia ter contado ou algo do gênero, mas, mesmo assim, fingiu para si mesmo que era motivador daquele sorriso.

Estúpido. Estúpido. Estúpido.

Quem mandou ter esperanças?

Mais uma vez, sentiu em seu peito uma dor lancinante quando a Weasley fêmea colocou as mãos ao redor do rosto do moreno e o beijou.

Draco ergueu o nariz, tanto para passar o seu ar de superioridade habitual quanto para evitar olhar para a cena, para o seu próprio bem.

Ele queria ter dito algo. Ofendido a Weasley fêmea. Daria tudo para ter feito alguma provocação. Mas, sentiu-se engasgar, a garganta enchendo de flores, o ar faltando em seus pulmões. Passou a passos rápidos, chocando seu ombro com o de Gina Weasley o mais forte que conseguiu no processo, fugindo dali sem olhar para trás.

…

Ronald e Hermione observaram preocupados o amigo que seguia o loiro se afastar com um olhar deprimido, sem nem perceber a presença da ruiva, que surpresa, rompeu o beijo, retirando da língua pétalas vermelhas.

**Author's Note:**

> Fiz essa conta hoje para acompanhar alguns autores e salvar umas fics, mas, já que estou aqui, ou adicionar as minhas aos poucos


End file.
